Seven days
by Kyong
Summary: Siete días estuvo Sephirot investigando en la biblioteca subterránea de la mansión Shinra, ambientado en el Crisis Core. ZackxCloud e incluye SephirotxCloud. Yaoi. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_ADVERTENCIA: Este fic no contiene, es YAOI. En este primer capítulo no he llegado a meter LEMON pero planeo hacerlo enseguida ^^ Y el que avisa no es traidor (LLL)_

_Os dejó aquí el primer capítulo de un fic que me venía rondando por la cabeza desde que terminé el Crisis Core (¡Gran juego! Menuda llorera con el final tío ;__;) _

_Tenía el primer capítulo desde hace bastante tiempo escrito en unos papeles cuadriculados en mi carpeta pero como he estado de examenes y con entregas de trabajos no pude pasarlos a limpio. Bueno, y que tampoco se me había ocurrido como continuarlo, para ser sinceros ^3^… Pero… anoche antes de meterme en la cama me vino la grandiosa inspiración y he aquí esta… cosa. Yo no estoy muy conforme con ello, para variar… pero bueno XD_

_Y ¡Ah! Ya he empezado con el tercer capítulo del fic de Rain pero… estoy teniendo problemas técnicos y no he podido terminarlo =3_

_---Fin del comentario---_

_Aún recuerdo su silueta desapareciendo. A medida que se iba alejando notaba que le perdía, que se iba y sentí que nunca más le volvería a ver, que se iría para siempre._

"_No, no te vayas"_

_Intenté alcanzarle y haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban estiré mi mano hacía él. Pero no fue más que un gesto inútil, no debió darse cuenta de que le intentaba llamar o simplemente me ignoraba. _

_Siguió caminando hasta desaparecer y antes de verle por última vez sólo escuche el sonido de los disparos._

* * * * *

¡Maldito Génesis! ¡Maldito Hollander! ¡Y maldita también su sagrada estampa!

De verdad deberían buscarse un maldito hobby y así dejar de liarla parda. Ahora gracias a su trabajo en equipo a Sephirot se le habían cruzado los cables y ahora se negaba a salir de aquella especie de biblioteca subterránea bajo la masión Shinra.

Según lo que había dicho Génesis, la madre de Sephirot era un un meteorito que llegó a la Tierra hace cosa de 2000 años. Una tal Jenova con unas células con capacidades asombrosas, y Génesis quería esas células. Estaba degenerándose más rápido de lo que pensábamos y por eso se habían presentado él y su dichosa Loveless. Estaba seguro de que si Génesis no hubiera leído ese libro durante su juventud todos seríamos mucho más felices.

Y para cuando había conseguido salir del reactor de mako Zack se había encontrado con un Cloud que había resultado herido tratando de proteger a Tifa (Que no estaba nada mal la chavala, todo había que decirlo…) y que ahora se encontraba tumbado en la cama de la lado.

¡Joder! ¡En un principio se trataba únicamente de una misión de reconocimiento! ¿Por qué se tenían que torcer las cosas de aquella manera?

Encima Aerith le había llamado en un momento muy delicado y se había visto obligado a colgarla. Y ahora no quería llamarla porque seguramente estaría durmiendo y no quería despertarla. Genial.

Y ahora estaba en aquel pequeño hotel en aquel lugar allá en el culo del mundo intentando dormir sin resultado.

Se incorporó y apoyó la cabeza en el cabecero de la cama, con tantas cosas en la cabeza le resultaba imposible dormir.

Un resquicio de luz iluminaba la espada enorme apoyada contra la mesa.

"Angeal… ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

Frunció el ceño. Realmente no llegaba a comprender como había terminado todo de aquella manera por mucho que repasara mentalmente lo sucedido… Si no hubiera ocurrido nada durante aquella misión en Wutai…

"¡Joder!"

Estuvo jurando mentalmente mientras se incorporaba del todo y salía de la cama. Si era imposible dormir ¿Para qué intentarlo? Se acercó a la ventana y miró al exterior. Pudo distinguir perfectamente la especie de depósito que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza como único elemento que la hacía algo especial. Por lo demás nada la diferenciaba del resto de las otras plazas. Ya no quedaba ninguna luz encendida por lo que dedujo que ya era noche cerrada o incluso madrugada.

Levantó la vista intentando distinguir desde ahí el reactor de mako, pero ni siquiera se podía distinguir el resplandor verde característico ya que una piedra enorme con pequeños atisbos de vegetación, comúnmente denominada montaña se interponía entre él y su objetivo. Y por eliminación tampoco fue capaz de distinguir la mansión Shinra donde Sephirot se había encerrado.

-¿Zack?

-¡Uah!

Que le llamaran así de repente sin venir a cuento haría a cualquiera sobresaltarse. Giró y descubrió que era un atónico Cloud quien le había llamado de aquella manera.

-¿Lo… siento?.- Era evidente que el rubio no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Zack.

-Nada, nada…culpa mía… creía que estabas dormido. – Luego reparó en lo que acababa de decir.- ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?

-No…- Contestó el otro agachando levemente la cabeza.

-Hoy ha sido un día muy largo ¿verdad? –Zack empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación sin rumbo fijo mientras apoyaba las manos en la cintura. El silencio que obtuvo como respuesta lo interpretó como un sí.- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé que podemos hacer!

-¿Eh?

Siendo Zack como era se le podría haber ocurrido cualquier cosa, sólo quedaba esperar que abriera la boca para ver que brillantez se le había ocurrido.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a contar estrellas?

-¿Perdón? –El SOLDADO de tercera clase Cloud Strife acababa de ser espectador de una idea majareta, lo que era más, le daba la impresión que ya por fin había logrado dormirse y ahora estaba teniendo un sueño extraño.

-¡Sí sí sí! ¡Anda venga! ¡Que estoy seguro que desde aquí no se ven las mismas estrellas que en Gongaga!

-¿Pero qué dices? Si es el mismo cielo en todas partes. -¿Cómo rayos había llegado a soldado alguien tan idiota? –Además es peligroso, Nibelheim está lleno de monstruos y en la oscuridad no seremos capaces de distinguirlos.

-¡Va a ser peligroso! ¡Venga ya! ¡Por algo he llegado a primera clase Cloud! – El moreno ya volvía a darse aires de grandeza aunque sus argumentos no resultaran muy convincentes a ojos del rubiales.

-Pero Zack…- Iba a replicar pero Zack le empezó a tirar del brazo sacándolo de la cama.

-Anda venga Cloud, total yo no puedo dormir, tu tampoco y a estas horas en la TV no echan nada…- Paró en seco cayendo en cuenta de que tipo de programación era bastante problema que estuvieran emitiendo en algún canal a altas horas de la madrugada, y por su expresión no era muy difícil de adivinar.- Oye Cloud…¿Y si…?

-¡NO!- Cloud salió de la cama de un salto, se calzó las botas más rápido aún y obligando a Zack a agarrar su espada desproporcionada lo sacó de la habitación y después del hotel. Tal vez no era momento de ir a ver las estrellas, pero lo último que le apetecía era ponerse a ver pornografía durante el transcurso de una misión.

* * * * *

-… treinta y siete, treinta y ocho, treinta y nueve…a ver… ¡Cuarenta! Cuarenta y uno… -Zack iba señalando las estrellas con el dedo, mientras Cloud miraba vagamente hacía donde indicaba este e imploraba a alguna divinidad que por favor Zack se cansara pronto y pudiera volver a la reconfortable cama del hotelito del pueblo.

Aunque muy en contra de sus deseos siguieron así lo menos una hora. Zack habiendo llegado a los 170 astros celestes había perdido la cuenta varias veces y se había visto obligado a empezar de nuevo varias veces, hasta que decidió romper la abstracción del otro.

-Cloud

-¿Sí?

-No estás contando estrellas –Afirmó.

-¿Eh? –Por supuesto que no estaba contando estrellas, tenía ya una edad y un poco de amor propio.

-Que no estás contando estrellas.-Volvió a afirmar el moreno incorporándose.

Cloud ante tal evidencia no dijo nada. Ni estaba contándolas ni pensaba hacerlo, únicamente estaba cansado y quería irse ¿Tan difícil era de entender? Si le había arrastrado hasta ahí era porque no estaba dispuesto a ver a través de un televisor como una pareja realizaba el coito.

-¿Sabes Cloud? En Midgar no puedes ver las estrellas.-Zack dirigió la mirada al firmamento cuando empezó a hablar. Había cruzado las piernas y tenía las manos apoyadas sobre las espinillas. Este gesto se le antojo muy infantil a Cloud. – Hay demasiadas luces y hay que irse bastante lejos para poder ver alguna.

Cloud no dijo nada, simplemente se incorporó y se quedo sentado a su misma altura. Era verdad que no se podían ver el firmamento estrellado en Midgar, pero él estaba siempre muy ocupado con las misiones y con los entrenamientos de SOLDADO como para preocuparse de estas cosas.

-En Gongaga – continuó el moreno – no me solía parar a mirarlas mucho que digamos pero no sé… cuando entre en SOLDADO se me debieron cruzar los cables o algo. Estuvo callado durante unos segundos como si estuvieran analizando algo y después se levantó con un salto.

-¡Arf! ¡Ahora sería el momento perfecto para que pasara una estrella fugaz! –Y tenía razón, si en vez de Zack y Cloud hubieran sido un William y una Mary Sue habría sido lo ideal, pero como no se daba el caso no ocurrió lo que esperaban que ocurriera. – Bueno…no ha habido suerte… ¿Te parece bien que volvamos a seguir intentando dormir?

-Sí –Cloud hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su entusiasmo.

Se levantó y volvieron al hotel a intentar seguir durmiendo como decía Zack, la cosa es que lo consiguieron a la primera.

_Continuará… _


	2. Chapter 2

_Vale, ya he subido el segundo capítulo… debería ponerme yo misma una medalla… me he escrito las 10 páginas de este fic en una tarde =3 _

_Creo que me estoy pasando con este fic en dramática… pero ¿Es el Crisis Core acaso alegre?...En lo que a mi respecta… más bien no XDDDD_

_No estoy muy segura de cómo he caracterizado a los personajes o_o Y otra cosa, tenía prisa escribiéndolo y puede que todo parezca un poco precipitado… en fin_

_LAS REVIEWS SON BIENVENIDAS =D_

_Fanfiction me está tomando el pelo y la historia aún no aparece en mi profile ._. Pero me ha dicho Lunnvic que en una semana o así saldrá =3 … o eso espero XDU_

_En fin, no os aburro más y os dejo leer ya XD_

---Fin del comentario---

_El día que Zack murió, o mejor dicho, el día que mataron a Zack, estaba nublado y llovía. Lo encontré tirado en el suelo… sobre el barro, y se había formado un charco con el agua de lluvia sucia y la sangre que le brotaba de las heridas. Su uniforme estaba destrozado a causa de las balas que lo habían perforado sin piedad._

_Tenía la mirada perdida… y poco a poco fue perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos. Pero aún así… Zack sonreía. No llegué a entender porque, pero parecía feliz. Como si estuviera dispuesto a aceptar su destino._

_* * * * *_

"Con razón Cloud está hecho un saco de huesos y su piel tiene una tonalidad similar a la del papel"

El desayuno de Zack consistía en un tazón lleno de una sustancia viscosa que tal vez se podría clasificar como gachas, pero Zack no estaba muy seguro del todo. ¿Esta iba a ser la comida más importante del día? Prefirió no imaginarse el almuerzo, o la cena…porque tendría cena…¿verdad?

Saco fuerzas de flaqueza y atacó a las gachas. Aunque más que gachas le parecieron puro rancho, aquello era intragable, pero era o eso o un guiso de piedras del monte y por muy apetitosas que pareciesen las piedras de Nibelheim creía recordar que no eran aptas para el ser humano. Y por otro lado le daba cosa hacerle un feo a la mesonera regordeta tan simpática que le había servido esa cosa tan… indescriptible.

Visto lo visto lo primordial era alimentarse. Se levantó de la silla y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la mesonera y dejando unas monedas sobre la mesa salió del establecimiento intentando que el desayuno no saliera por donde había entrado.

Miró a su alrededor, era realmente un pueblo bastante tranquilo y ni siquiera la presencia del reactor de mako parecía perturbar la afable vida de aquel pueblecito. Le habría gustado que Gongaga también fuera así, pero el carácter de los habitantes era distinto al tranquilo temperamento de los de montaña.

Empezó a caminar por la calle que salía del pueblo dirección a la mansión Shinra donde supuestamente tendría que encontrar a los miembros SOLDADO que montaban guardia por turnos y tenían que impedir el acceso a la mansión de los civiles.

Pero para su sorpresa solo se encontraba uno que a pesar de llevar el casco puesto supo distinguir quien era.

-¿Cloud? ¿Qué ha pasado con los demás?

-¡Ah! Señor, me excuso en nombre de mis compañeros, por lo visto se encuentran un poco incapacitados y han tenido que ausentarse de su puesto por unos momentos. –Se había puesto firme y hablaba como les enseñaban a los SOLDADO en sus entrenamientos. Raro era que Cloud no usara ese tono tan formal en un ambiente así.

-¿Incapacitados? –Esto le pillaba por sorpresa.

-Sí señor. Por lo visto parece ser que sufren una pequeña indigestión por haber ingerido alimentos en mal estado. –Contestó Cloud sin cambiar su postura ni el tono de voz.

-¿En mal estado? –Zack abrió los ojos como platos. ¿No habrián desayunado en el mismo sitio que él?...¿verdad?...

-¿Señor?...-La cara de Zack se había vuelto de blanca como la suya-…Zack…¿Te encuentras bien?...

-Cloud…No sabrás donde han desayunado por casualidad…

-¿Eh?... Pues… imagino que en el mesón de la señora Lennet… no hay otro sitio…

-Ya veo…-¡Oh! Genial. Ya sabía Zack que debía haberse decantado por el guiso de piedras del campo.

-No me digas que…¿Estás bien? ¡Zack! –Cloud captó el mensaje a la primera. Si no era ahora, sería dentro de un rato, pero Zack también se iba a encontrar indispuesto.

-Sí, sí… voy a entrar a ver que tal esta Sephirot… tú quédate aquí, que no pase nadie.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- Insistió el rubio.

-Sí, sí… tu espera.

Aún sin estar bajo los efectos de las gachas peligrosas Zack atravesó la verja y entró en la mansión Shinra. Bajo las escaleras que le llevarían a la pequeña gruta que había oculta bajo ella y que le llevarían más adelante a la biblioteca. Llegó a la puerta y golpeo con los nudillos la madera.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pero como sabía quien estaba dentro y qué estaría haciendo giró el pomo y entró en la pequeña sala.

Le costó distinguir a Sephirot entre tanto libro. Lo encontró comparando unos documentos con unos textos del otro libro, la imagen de empollón que esto le brindaba no le pegaba en absoluto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Querías algo? –Antes de que Zack pudiera abrir la boca Sephirot ya había hablado por él. No había levantado la mirada del papel al decir esto.

-Emh… saber como estabas y si necesitabas algo…-Contestó bajando el tono de voz a medida que hablaba…le resultaba difícil saber en que estaba pensado Sephirot. Como respuesta obtuvo silencio y el silencio de el SOLDADO de pelo plateado le resultaba incómodo -¿Qué tal vas?...¿Has averiguado algo?...

Sephirot dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y se llevó la mano al entrecejo mientras se levantaba y estiraba las piernas.

-Nada relevante… Sólo algunas cosas inconexas y un diario de laboratorio…-Suspiró. Resultaba evidente que había dormido un par de horas o incluso menos. Tenía un aspecto horrible y su cansancio era palpable.

Estuvo comentándole a Zack durante media hora lo que había descubierto durante la noche, y Zack tuvo que darle la razón. Eran únicamente un par de cosas inconexas y cosas de poca relevancia, pero Sephirot parecía dispuesto a seguir con la investigación durante el tiempo que hiciera falta.

-En fin Zack… te voy a pedir que te marches… quiero tiempo para estar solo. –Dijo finalmente.

-¡Oh! Vale, no te molesto más… luego te traeremos algo de comer para que no desfallezcas.-Le resultaba tan triste ver a Sephirot de aquella manera.

-Te lo agradezco…-Contestó con una sonrisa a medias.- Ahora márchate, por favor.

* * * * *

Fue casi automático, salir de la mansión Shinra y empezar a sentir un fuerte dolor de estómago. ¿Cómo podían hacer una gachas tanto mal? Se lo había estado preguntando cuando Cloud que había tenido que abandonar su puesto de vigía para llevarle al hotelito del pueblo y ayudarle a meterse en la cama.

-Zack… tranquilo… iré a buscar algún remedio a casa de mi madre y te pondrás bien enseguida.- Hacer de enfermera no le pegaba en absoluto, pero que ahora un superior se encontrara en aquella situación le obligaba a actuar como tal.

-No… no te preocupes… si esto no es nada…- Zack se reincorporó intentando hacerse el machote como siempre, pero no resultaba muy convincente.

-Si, dejas de moverte te curarás en un segundo, si no estarás en cama durante semanas… créeme.- Cloud ignoró sus aspavientos y dándole unas palmaditas en el estómago le obligó a meterse de nuevo en la cama. – Te dejaré aquí ¿vale? Yo me tengo que volver a hacer la guardia…

-Cloud… Hay que llevarle la comida a Sephirot, lleva toda la noche de pie… sé que no tienes permiso para acceder a la ruta, pero te lo doy yo…

-Va-vale…¿Bajando por la escaleras de la habitación a la izquierda verdad?- Ahora aparte de enfermera le tocaría hacer de repartidor.

-Sí… sigue la ruta… no tiene perdida..ay ay ay…- Zack agarró la almohada y la retorció entre sus manos como si haciendo eso fuera a calmar el dolor de las gachas asesinas. Cloud le miró con lástima y le arropó.

-En un segundo te traigo algo ¿vale? Espera aquí.

-Una cosa Cloud…-Consiguió balbucear Zack entre tanto retortijón…

-Dime.

-Tú… ¿Por qué no estas como los demás?

-¡Ah!...He desayunado en mi casa…-Contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lógico…-Consiguió decir Zack antes de una nueva oleada de placer indefinido.

-Espera aquí.

-Como si me fuera a mover…- Le contestó Zack debajo de las sábanas. Había empezado a hacer cosas raras… Quizás deberían llamar a inspección para ver que rayos había en esa cocina.

* * * * *

Respiró profundamente frente a la tercera puerta que probaba ya. Su orientación le había jugado una muy mala pasada y se había encontrado con varios bichos gigantes dispuestos a comerse la comida del SOLDADO de primera clase. Se había visto obligado a reducirlos a balazos y no sabía si la cueva podría soportar el estruendo de su arma reglamentaria.

Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta y nada, no hubo ninguna clase de respuesta. Espero unos segundos pero luego recordando las palabras de Zack de que Sephirot estaba para el arrastre decidió abrir sin esperar respuesta.

Empujó suavemente la puerta…despacito intentado no hacer ruido y se asomó para ver si estaba el peliblanco dentro.

-¿Has sido tú el que ha montado ese escándalo? –La voz de Sephirot resonó desde una estantería cercana.

El rubio pegó un brinco, no se esperaba que Sephirot estuvieran tan cerca , esperaba el típico "¡Adelante!" y nada más.

-¡Sí, señor! ¡Lo siento mucho! – Exclamó poniéndose firme e inclinando la cabeza.- ¡Hubo algunos problemas con las criaturas subterráneas…!

-¿Tú eres el que trae la comida? –le cortó ignorándole abiertamente- ¿Dónde está Zack?

-¡Señor! ¡Lo siento mucho! Zack está postrado, los demás componentes de la misión han resultado intoxicados y…

-Ya veo…-Le volvió a cortar este.- Deja la comida ahí encima de la mesa…-Se limitó a decir Sephirot mientras volvía a centrar toda su atención en un libro lleno de recortes de periódico que tenía entre manos.

Cloud asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al escritorio, el cual estaba repleto de libros, revistas y archivadores sin ningún orden aparente. Miró a ver si encontraba un hueco para dejar la comida pero resultaba difícil.

-Puedes tirar al suelo los libros de al lado de la lámpara, dejas la comida hay y luego te marchas…-Exclamó impacientemente Sephirot.

Cloud volvió asentir con la cabeza nerviosamente, quería irse de ahí, Sephirot le estaba poniendo nervioso con ese carácter. Apoyó la comida en la silla y dejo cuidadosamente los libros en el suelo apartado de forma que no molestarán al paso. Dejó la comida al lado de la lámpara y se dirigió a la salida.

-Señor, si no necesita nada más…-Silencio.- Volveré más adelante y le traeré la cena…

-Bien…-Contestó ignorándole de nuevo.

-Con su permiso…-Cloud se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta y abrió la puerta con intención de salir. Se detuvo unos instantes… sacudió la cabeza y salió por fin de aquella biblioteca subterránea.

* * * * *

Ya eran cosa de las nueve y media, en Nibelheim a estas horas era ya noche cerrada y pronto empezarían a salir las bestias nocturnas. En una situación convencional Cloud no habría abandonado su puesto, pero tenía a un superior encerrado en la biblioteca y a otro alucinando en la cama de un hotel.

Empezó a bajar la cuesta que le llevaría al pueblo y se dirigió a su casa. Su madre no se encontraba en la casa, había ido al pueblo de al lado a visitar a una tía lejana que necesitaba ayuda con el negocio. Aunque mejor para él, no le apetecía estar dando explicaciones todo el rato. Cogió la comida que tenía preparada para el almuerzo de sus superiores y volvió a salir de su casa con un paso ligero, no le apetecía volver a correr campo a través perseguido por las criaturas hambrientas persiguiendo la comida que llevaba.

Se dirigió primero al hotelito. Saludó a la recepcionista y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación que ocupaban él y Zack. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y con cuidado de no molestar a Zack, al que esperaba encontrar durmiendo. Pero no estaba durmiendo, estaba tumbado en la cama con la lamparita encendida y miraba un punto indefinido en la pared.

-Zack…¿Qué tal estás? –Preguntó mientras dejaba la comida apoyada en la mesilla, se sentaba en la cama y empezaba a sacar la cena para el enfermito de la bolsa. –Mira, te he traido un poco de arroz… A lo mejor no te apetece demasiado pero es lo mejor para…

-Aerith…

-¿Eh? –Si no se lo había imaginado Zack había dicho algo… no lo había llegado a oír del todo pero parecía el nombre de una chica… -Zack…¿Has dicho algo?...

El moreno le había puesto la mano en el brazo a Cloud, cosa que le pareció extraña. Miró la mano del moreno apoyada y luego miró la expresión del moreno, le contemplaba…

-Estás aquí…-Susurró Zack.

-Sí… emh…Llevo un rato aquí…-Aquello le estaba pareciendo un tanto extraño. Cuando volviera de llevarle la comida a Sephirot lo primero que haría sería buscar al médico del pueblo, sospechaba que Zack estaba empezando a alucinar.

-¡Aerith! –Zack se incorporó y rápidamente y sin que Cloud llegara a entender como se encontró bajo él. Preso de un abrazo y sin posibilidad de oponer resistencia.

-¿¡Pero qué…?! –Zack le apresaba, le abrazaba con fuerza, le traía hacía él. Intentó liberarse tirando del jersey del uniforme pero Zack le superaba en tamaño y fuerza.

-Estás aquí…- Le susurró la oído Zack y esa voz tuvo un efecto tranquilizante sobre el rubio, dejo de forcejear… le daba la sensación de que estaba triste, su voz sonaba tan… solitaria.

-Zack…-Este volvió a apretar a Cloud contra si. Y para el gusto del rubiales este se encontraba demasiado cerca de él. Volvió a tirar del jersey intentando inútilmente liberarse pero lo único que consiguió es que el moreno apretara mucho más su abrazo.

-No… no te vayas…no quiero perderte…Aerith…- Le volvió a susurrar.

Aerith… así le había llamado y tenía pinta de ser nombre de mujer…

Le debía estar confundiendo con su novia o con su hermana o con Dios sabe quien.

Debía ser alguien muy importante para Zack, sino no se explicaría que actuara de esa manera. Volvió a intentar zafarse de su abrazo pero este le apretó aún con más fuerza.

-No… por favor… no quiero perderte a ti también. - Le suplicó Zack entre alucinaciones. Cloud dejó de insistir de insistir cuando escuchó las súplicas del moreno.

Solo. Le daba la impresión de que se encontraba solo. Había oído rumores sobre un tal.. maestro suyo… No recordaba que nombre tenía… algo de ángeles tal vez. Por lo visto algo había sucedido en la última misión que compartió con él y con uno de los turcos… Pero no estaba del todo seguro… Zack no había dicho nada aquella vez, únicamente había vuelto al helicóptero cargando aquella desproporcionada espada que siempre llevaba encima.

Sentía lástima por él. Zack siempre iba con sus aires de hombretón pero en realidad debía estar sufriendo… sufriendo mucho, por el poco tiempo que llevaba en SOLDADO se había dado cuenta ya de que no era tarea fácil.

Estiró los brazos tímidamente… y le rodeo la musculosa espalda con los brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo. Le atrajo hacía sí suavemente… no tenía intención de morir aplastado por un compañero con alucinaciones durante el transcurso de una misión. Al menos intentaría calmarle… así con un poco de suerte le soltaría antes.

El abrazo del rubio tuvo el efecto que andaba buscando, Zack dejó de hacer tanta fuerza y aflojó su abrazo dejándole respirar. Cloud tomó una bocanada de aire que bien se tenía merecida y dio unas palmaditas sobre la espalda de Zack tratando de provocar algún movimiento liberador por su parte.

Pero nada, únicamente notaba la poderosa respiración pausada del moreno contra la suya… no tenía intención de moverse. Estuvo tumbado preso de su abrazo durante lo menos dos minutos… acompasando su respiración la suya, cosa que ahora resultaba más fácil ya que ahora podía respirar libremente. De vez en cuando Cloud acariciaba la espalda de Zack intentando provocar algún movimiento por parte del moreno, pero nada. Seguía inmóvil.

-Zack…-Susurró Cloud.- Me… aplastas…

Como si le estuviera escuchando Zack se reincorporó dándole más movilidad de movimiento al que estaba debajo de él. Cloud le empujó un poco tirando de su jersey y echándole hacía atrás. Se reincorporó un poco el también y se dispuso a salir de la cama. Pero sintió que Zack le agarraba del hombro y le giraba hacía atrás obligándole a mirarle. Y Cloud encontrándose con el rostro de Zack.

Sin que Cloud tuviera tiempo para reaccionar las manos de Zack le rodearon el rostro. Luego notó el contacto de sus labios con los de Zack y como estos se alejaban luego.

Abrió sus ojos azules como platos, si no estaba alucinando él también Zack Fair SOLDADO de primera clase… le acababa de besar.

Se puso nervioso. Su primer pensamiento fue levantarse de la cama y salir por la puerta, aquello no era normal, una cosa era una cosa y otra muy distinta era eso.

Intentó separarse de Zack pero este era más fuerte que él. Tiró de su brazo y empujándole por los hombros le devolvió a su posición anterior. Cloud hizo todo lo posible para resistirse sólo para volver a comprobar que Zack era muy superior a él. Tampoco esta vez pudo evitar que Zack le besara, aunque más violentamente… Cloud aparto la cara para evitar un tercer beso que no buscaba pero en su lugar notó como un Zack con alucinaciones le iba plantando besos por el cuello y la barbilla.

-¡Zack!… ¡Por Dios para!-Imploró Cloud mientras echaba sus hombros para atrás. Pero fue totalmente inútil, Zack siguió besándole el cuello y la barbilla mientras le desabrochaba la cremallera del la parte superior del uniforme.

Cloud estaba cada vez más nervioso, empezaron a asomarse unas lágrimas de impotencia mientras notaba como el moreno le iba bajando la cremallera y le quitaba el pañuelo del cuello. Fue entonces cuando notó que pensaba hacer lo mismo con el pantalón cuando se puso nervioso del todo.

-¡ZACK! ¡PARA! –Medio grito Cloud agarrando el pelo de atrás de el moreno y tirando de él hacía atrás alejándole de él. -…¡JODER PARA ZACK!

-¿Eh?...¿Cloud?...-Cloud miró a Zack, y se encontró con un Zack que acababa de volver del mundo de las alucinaciones felices y que le miraba desorientado. Cloud le devolvió la mirada y supuso que si no se lo contaba él Zack lo averiguaría enseguida lo que había pasado.- ¿Pero qué?...

Zack se levantó de un golpe de encima de Cloud cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Le miró de nuevo desorientado y comprendiendo la situación. Cloud aprovechó que ahora era libre para reincorporarse del todo y levantarse finalmente de la cama, se abrochó la chaqueta y se ajustó el pañuelo del cuello. Luego cogió la bolsa con la comida de Sephirot y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Iba a alcanzar el pomo de la puerta cuando notó que Zack le agarraba del brazo.

-¡Espera Cloud! –Cloud no le dirigió la mirada pero era perfectamente comprensible por el tono de voz que estaba más asustado que él y que no comprendía la situación, pero en aquel momento el rubio sólo quería salir de la habitación cuanto antes. Se liberó del agarre del moreno y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Tengo que llevarle la cena a Sephirot o se hará muy tarde. He dejado la suya encima de la mesa, tenga cuidado y coma despacio. –Contestó Cloud mientras salía por la puerta dando un pequeño portazo y dejando a un Zack angustiado dentro de la habitación.

-Cloud...

Bajó corriendo las escaleras del hotelito, le hizo un gesto de saludo a la recepcionista y a paso ligero atravesó el pueblo en dirección a la mansión Shinra. Atravesó el camino de la montaña y empezó a correr cuando distinguió la mansión.

Las imágenes pasaban a toda velocidad por su cabeza, se sentía impotente ¿Qué clase de SOLDADO era que no podía para siquiera a otro hombre? Apretó los puños y se adentró subiendo las escaleras de la mansión, luego giró a la derecha y se bajó las escaleras que le llevarían a la gruta y por consiguiente a donde se encontraba Sephirot.

Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta de la biblioteca acertando esta vez a la primera y giró el pomo de la puerta sin esperar respuesta siquiera. Sephirot se encontraba sentado en la silla solo que en vez de dedicar toda su atención al libro que tenía entre manos como la vez anterior miraba al lugar donde él se encontraba con gesto desconcertado.

-¡Ah!...¡Lo siento señor! - ¡Agh! Se le había olvidado que era un SOLDADO de tercera clase y que estaba de misión, no de recadera.

-¿Ocurre algo SOLDADO? –Preguntó este arqueando una ceja.

-Nada ¡Señor! –Contestó Cloud con un gesto firme acercándose a la mesa y dejando la cena en el lugar donde encontró los platos vacíos del almuerzo. Ignorando los ojos verdes de Sephirot posados sobre él se limitó a recogerlos y a meterlos en la bolsa. Hizo un nudo a la bolsa y le devolvió la mirada a primera clase volviendo al posición de firme. – Señor.

Se inclinó en señal de saludo y sin esperar la orden dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Pero la voz de Sephirot le hizo pararse en seco.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el SOLDADO Zack?

Cloud paró en seco, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras recordaba lo sucedido. Apretó los puños y se limitó a contestar.

-Ha-ha mejorado notablemente, señor.

-¿Seguro?

-Err..sí, señor.- Volvió a repetir Cloud.

-¡Oh! Menos mal… por la cara que habías puesto daba la impresión que estaba gravemente enfermo o quizas muerto…

No pudo evitar echar girar hacía atrás para mirar al peliplateado, pero no le encontró. Acto seguido era empujado contra la pared. Cuando pudo reaccionar encontró al primera clase empujándole contra la estantería con tanta fuerza que había tirado uno o dos libros de los estantes superiores y estos habían ido a parar a los pies del rubio. Y la bolsa con los platos del almuerzo había caído al suelo rompiendo su contenido en mil pedazos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se puede saber que ha sucedido SOLDADO Cloud Strife? –La voz de Sephirot sonaba violenta, estaba más cerca de Cloud de lo que a él le habría gustado.

-¡Nada, señor! –Volvió a repetir Cloud incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con su nuevo opresor.

-Ya veo…- Sephirot se echó hacía atrás liberando a Cloud. Este se agacho a recoger la bolsa con lo que quedaba de los platos y se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente.

-SOLDADO.-Le volvió a llamar el superior. Cloud paró en seco. – Si sigue así me veré obligado a informar del comportamiento de su compañero. –Y ante la cara sorprendida del rubio- …tiene marcas en el cuello.

* * * * *

Cuando abrió la puerta del hotel no le sorprendió encontrar a Zack con la luz de la lámpara aún encendida sentado en la cama, esperándole.

-¡Cloud! –Exclamó el moreno acercándose a este.

-Debería estar durmiendo, señor.- Contestó este estirando levemente los brazos en forma de escudo.

-Cloud…Tío… lo siento.- Siguió el moreno acercándose e ignorando el escudo de este.

-No tiene que disculparse. La comida estaba en muy mal estado y la compañía ya ha sido informada y tomará medidas con respecto a la intoxicación…-Fue diciendo este intentando que no le temblara la voz mientras le esquivaba y fue atravesando la habitación. – Y ahora si me disculpa me gustaría darme una ducha.

Zack le observó destrozado mientras este le ignoraba, apretó los puños y asintió con la cabeza. Permaneció inmóvil mientras el rubio pasaba a su lado y se dirigía al cuarto de baño y no cambió su postura cuando este atravesó la puerta y echó el pestillo tras él.

Cuando salió de la ducha Zack ya se había metido en la cama y la luz de la lámpara por fin estaba apagada. Caminó lentamente hasta su cama y se metió entre las sábanas buscando su merecido descanso y tratando de olvidar todo lo ocurrido ese día.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí viene el tercer capítulos señores xD Lo he escrito con prisa y no espero que os guste, porque por gustarme no me ha gustado ni a mí HAHAHAHAHA… debo cambiar de medicación XDD_

_Respecto a las review: (LunnVic, Sally, Xui…)Pondré lemon cuando quiera, so pervertidas _

_Y ya no os molesto más.. XD _

_Y¡ ah! Si me insultaís… hacerlo con clase XD_

_PD: Las review son bienvenidas :) _

_---_Fin del comentario_---_

_Me habría gustado mucho ver a Aerith una vez más. La última vez que la ví no me despedí como era debido, ni siquiera pude cumplir las pequeñas promesas que le iba haciendo, como llevarla a ver el cielo, o simplemente, estar más tiempo con ella. _

_A Aerith le daban miedo los SOLDADO, o más bien le disgustaban. Le parecían atemorizantes y por lo que ella tenía entendido se sometían a una especie de cirugía que los diferenciaba del resto de mortales. _

_A simple vista, el único rasgo evidente que diferencia a un SOLDADO es el tono verdoso que destaca sobre el color azul de sus pupilas._

_* * * * *_

-Sí, habrán llegado hará cosa de una hora y media… ahora deberían estar siendo atendidos por los servicios especiales…-La voz de Tseng resonaba al otro lado del auricular.

Los demás miembros de la misión habían resultado peor parados que Zack. Por lo visto no solo habían degustado las mismas gachas, sino que también se habían atrevido con el estofado especial y sus paladares habían sido testigos de la exquisitez casi divina de los guisos con setas de la señora Lennet, que eran los que la dotaban de aquella fama.

Habiendo probado todos estos suculentos manjares las tonalidades de su piel habían adquirido una tonalidad similar a la del puerro para después alcanzar un color azulado poco atractivo y Zack había tenido que pedir una unidad de emergencia para trasladar a los SOLDADO intoxicados.

-¡Agh! Muchas gracias Tseng, siento molestarte de esta manera, pero es que la central debe estar tan saturada que no me cogen el teléfono.

-No pasa nada –Contestó el turco.- Por cierto ¿Por qué os retrasáis tanto? No es normal que se tarde tanto tiempo en una misión de reconocimiento…

-¡Ah!... es cosa de Sephirot, algo sucedió en el reactor y ahora está… buscando algo, no sé, le he preguntado varias veces pero no dice nada que pueda entender…

-Normal…

-¡¿Perdón?!

-Ehm…Me refiero que es normal que estuviera inquieto…-Tseng bajó el tono de voz, como si no quisiera que nadie aparte de Zack les pudiera escuchar.

-¿Inquieto?.. ¿Quién?

-No, nada. En fin Zack, te tengo que colgar, que yo no estoy tan ocioso como otros.

-¡Ups! Entonces, ya nos veremos Tseng

-Adiós.

-¡Y gracias por todo!

-No es nada.- Dicho esto Tseng colgó y se escuchó aquel el pitido característico.

Zack se quedó unos segundos observando el teléfono como si tuviera todas las respuestas a sus preguntas. ¿A quién se referiría? Sólo se le podía ocurrir una persona a la que le preocupara acaso algo de lo que le pudiera suceder a Sephirot, si acaso dos, pero el sentido común le decía que ni Génesis ni Hollander estaban en Shinra o en contacto con los turcos. Otro que quizás le pudiera interesar el asunto sería el Doctor Hojo, pero a saber, ese hombre estaba como una regadera y adivinar en que estaba pensando era… simplemente imposible.

Cogió la manzana que había dejado apoyada en la verja y la lanzó al aire.

Después volvió a hacerlo y siguió repitiendo la operación varias veces ¿Por qué era azul? ¿Qué clase de tierra produce frutas azules? No le cabía en la cabeza. Como SOLDADO estaba al tanto de las propiedades de la energía mako y aún no paraba de sorprenderse cada vez que encontraba una materia con extraños poderes. Pero…¡¿Azul?!

Miró de nuevo la manzana, la verdad es que era un azul precioso. Un color como el del cielo, como el del mar, …y ahora que lo pensaba, como el de los ojos del rubio.

-¡Joder! –Agarró la manzana con fuerza con cuidado de no reventarla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

No había podido dejar de pensar en lo sucedido aquella noche ¿Tan nefastas podían ser unas gachas en mal estado? No lo entendía, no entendía nada. ¿Por qué le había confundido con Aerith? ¿En qué rayos se parecía a ella? Cloud no era más que un miembro de tercera clase en SOLDADO con el que estaba compartía una segunda misión y Aerith era… Aerith. Era tan, delicada, tan sencilla y parecía ser feliz con cualquier cosa. Le gustaban esas pequeñas cosas, por eso le gustaba tanto Aerith y adoraba los momentos en los que sonreía y se reía, no le importaba realmente de que riera aunque fuera de él, con tal de verla sonreír.

Se la mano al entrecejo y se lo frotó con firmeza. Desde luego era menuda manera poco común de agradecerle las cosas a un amigo. Aún recordaba la cara de Cloud, estaba asustado y temblaba. Y por mucho que lo hubiera intentado no había manera de que se pudiera sacar esa imagen de la cabeza, le llevaba atormentando todo la noche y toda la mañana. Quería pedirle perdón pero este había evitado el tema y cambiaba de conversación cuando Zack intentaba hablar con él. Simplemente actuaba como si no hubiera sucedido nada, y no sabía bien si aquello le aliviaba o le molestaba.

Volvió a lanzar la manzana al aire y se sentó al lado de la verja. La tarea de vigilancia se estaba haciendo larga y tediosa. Tanto que había mandado a Cloud a por algo para comer ya que amenazaba con quedarse frito de pie y con el casco puesto. Así al menos se movería y el podría aprovechar y hacer unas cuantas llamadas, por mucho que la cobertura de su móvil estuviera en contra.

El sonido de pasos acercándose le saco de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la miraba y comprobó que era Cloud que volvía del recado. Zack se levantó de un salto y lanzó la bobozana hacía unos matorrales como si nada mientras este se acercaba.

-Siento la tardanza.-Se excusó el rubio mientras le tendía una bolsa al moreno.

-Nada, nada…-Murmuró este mientras abría la bolsa que este le tendía y comprobaba que en esta había varias manzanas, pero esta vez eran rojas. No pudo evitar sonreír hacía si.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Ah, nada, nada… simplemente me hace gracia…-Contestó mientras sacaba una de las manzanas de la bolsa y se la pasaba a Cloud.

-¿Gracia? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó intrigado este, mientras examinaba la manzana buscando algún tipo de desperfecto.

-¿Has oído hablar de las bobozanas?

-¿Perdón?- Zack no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la cara a cuadros del tercera clase.

-¿No sabes a qué me refiero? ¡Sí, esas manzanas azules! ¡Si hasta comercializan sus zumos! –Pero la cara de desconcierto de Cloud no había cambiado ni un ápice, y le miraba como si estuviera tarado y hubiera dicho un disparate tras ó los brazos y se sentó apoyado en la verja invitando al otro a sentarse a su lado con un gesto.-Esto nos llevará un rato…Ven, deja que el gran Zack te cuente la maravillosa historia de las manzanas azules de Banora.

Cloud dudó un instante, pero conociendo a Zack si no se sentaba por él mismo le tiraría al suelo o algo similar, con tal de salirse con la suya. Así que se sentó donde este le había indicado y espero a que este empezara a contar la maravillosa historia de las manzanas azules.

* * * * *

Volvió a releer el párrafo dos veces más, como si todas las veces que ya lo había hecho no hubieran sido bastantes para asimilarlo. Dejó el libre sobre la mesa durante un segundo y cogió las fotocopias que señalaban esa página, no entendía la relación que había entre ambas cosas.

¿Los creta? Si no se equivocaba era una especie que había caminado por la Tierra haría cosa de unos 2000 años aproximadamente. Había analizado cuidadosamente estos archivos en la biblioteca de Shinra en Midgar pero le habían resultado desconcertantes, eran simplemente una raza orgullosa, como la humana. Y si lo comparaba con los pocos datos que había encontrado sobre Jenova, era evidente que tendrían que haber coincidido en algún momento… ¿Pero qué tenía todo aquello que ver con él?...

Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y se echó hacía atrás, estaba extenuado, necesitaba descansar un poco, tal vez le vendría bien echar una pequeña cabezadita antes de seguir buscando. Todo aquello no le ponía de buen humor en absoluto… tal vez debiera despejar un poco la cabeza.

* * * * *

-Y eso Cloud, que yo no había pensado en lo bonitas que eran las amapolas hasta que conocía a Aerith…-El alcohol le sentaba mal a Zack. O tal vez sería conveniente decir que era lo que peor le sentaba en este mundo después de las gachas asesinas. La situación en la que se encontraba era lamentable, babeaba por una de las comisuras de la boca e intentaba abrazar la mesa de la habitación, como si fuera lo más bonito sobre este mundo.

-¡Zack! ¡Deja ya esa botella! ¡Estás como una tuba! –Cloud le arrebató la botella que había encima de la mesa. Lo que le faltaba, ahora tendría que cuidar de un borracho, por si una tropa de intoxicados no fuera suficiente.

-¡No…! Yo no estoy borracho…-Empezó Zack levantándose de la mesa y haciendo eses por la habitación.- A mí… el alcohol… no me afecta Cloud… que yo no soy… ningún crío… soy el SOLDADO primera clase… el gran Zack Fair…-Pero por mucho SOLDADO que fuera, una borrachera era una borrachera, y se vio obligado a agarrarse a una silla y después a un perchero para mantenerse erguido.

-Sí, muy bien… eres un primera clase,… y te vas a ir a dormir… que hay que descansar para que mañana, podamos madrugar.-Le cogió del brazo y le guió a la cama.

-¡Ay Cloud! No me trates como a un niño… que yo soy todo un hombre.-Dijo tirando de la chaqueta del rubio.

-Sí, pero por muy hombre que seas estás borracho Zack.-Aquello era como lidiar con un crío. Cloud sólo pedía al cielo que no se enterarán sus superiores o sino ya podía despedirse de su cuello.

-Nunca había dormido con zapatos en una cama ¿sabes? –Murmuró el moreno mientras el otro eliminaba las pruebas de la cogorza que llevaba encima este. Tuvo que evitar soltar una risotada cuando le escuchó, pero en fin, no podía entretenerse, tenía que llevarle la cena a Sephirot y acostarse pronto para seguir al día siguiente con la guardia.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo supongo.- Le contestó mientras colocaba las sillas en su sitio.

-Tienes razón, yo nunca había besado a un hombre antes.-Dijo un Zack ebrio que buscaba a tientas la colcha para arroparse con ella.

Cloud permaneció inmóvil, se giró levemente para mirar a Zack, este se había tapado hasta las orejas con la colcha horrible de color marrón y hacía un ruido similar al del ronroneo. Por un momento Cloud pensó que se había dormido hasta que siguió hablando.

-…aunque a decir verdad… tú…Cloud, pareces una chica a veces. Si no fuera porque llevas el pelo corto… habría pensado que eras una chavalita. –Aquello Cloud no supo si interpretarlo como un halago o como un insulto.- Además… eres tan pequeñito…-Parecía ser verdad que los borrachos eran muy sinceros.-Yo no sabía que dejasen entrar en SOLDADO a gente tan pequeñita.

En ese momento Cloud decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Por muy borracho que estuviera hay cosas que no se decían. Agarró las llaves de la habitación y salió de la habitación dejando a Zack sincerándose con la pared.

¿Con que una chica? ¿Eh? Lo que le faltaba, como si el fuera sobrado de amor propio. Ya sabía que Zack en medio de sus alucinaciones le había confundido con una mujer pero ignoraba hasta que punto, y la verdad habría preferido no saberlo. Por algo había estado evitando el tema todo el día ¡Por algo se hacían las cosas!

Entró en su casa y abriendo la puerta de la cocina casi de una patada entró y metió la comida en la bolsa con rabia. Salió de la casa cerrándola con llave y atravesó las callejuelas dirección a la mansión Shinra retomando sus labores de recadero.

No llegaba a entender el motivo de su mosqueo, pero desde luego no le hubiera importado que apareciera una de las criaturas nocturnas a atacarle en busca de la comida humeante, porque habría disfrutado llenándole la cabeza de plomo o partirle en cráneo en pequeños pedazos con la tonfa que llevaba enganchada al pantalón y así, de esa bella manera aplacar su ira.

Sacudió la cabeza, no venía a cuento ponerse a pensar en la manera más relajante de matar a un bicho inmundo. Ahora tocaba hacer de repartidor y volver con aquel borracho sincero.

Abrió la verja de la mansión y atravesó el supuesto jardín para entrar en la mansión. Empujó la puerta principal y accedió a la mansión. Empezó a caminar a toda velocidad hacía las escaleras pero fue frenando el paso a medida que avanzaba. Había alguien en la mansión.

Posiblemente se trataba de algún crió que se había colado para hacer una gamberrada y así demostrar su valentía ante el resto de los niños. Pero en las pruebas de valor, por lo menos en las que él había hecho de niño, no había que volver a hacer funcionar el sistema de cañerías de la mansión.

Subió las escaleras lentamente y procurando no hacer crujir aquellos viejos peldaños. Dejó la bolsa de la comida en un rincón y agarró el arma reglamentaria. El sonido provenía si no se equivocaba de un baño de una de las habitaciones del pasillo de la izquierda, ahora solo quedaba averiguar donde estaba el gamberro.

Se dirigió a la primera habitación e intentó girar el manillar, pero este estaba cerrado a cal y canto. Probó con la siguiente puerta, lo mismo. La tercera ya cedió y cuando empujó la puerta el sonido del grifo abierto sonó con más claridad. Entró en la habitación, ahí había alguien, y Cloud personalmente se encargaría de que ese mocoso no volviera a hacer gamberradas en casa ajena.

Contuvo la respiración y se paro delante de la puerta, tomó aire y empujó la puerta de una patada mientras entraba en el baño con el arma levantada.

-¡Arriba las manos! –Siempre le había echo ilusión decir eso, y ahora ese enano se enteraría de quien era un miembro de SOLDADO.

Miró a su alrededor, pero el baño estaba vació y de no ser por el sonido del agua al caer sobre la bañera también habría estado en silencio. Nada, no había nadie.

Giró desconcertado y se quedó petrificado con su visión. Sephirot estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada que no supo descifrar, asustado volvió a mirar al baño y distinguió la gabardina de cuero perfectamente doblada sobre el mueble.

No le dio a tiempo a reaccionar. Sephirot le agarró del cuello, el arma cayó al suelo y el este le levantó en el aire para empujarlo contra la pared.

-¿Otra vez tú? Pequeño impertinente.-¿Pequeño? ¿Otro que le llamaba pequeño?- Me estás empezando a tocar la moral.- Apretó el cuello de Cloud contra el azulejo. Este se llevó las manos a la garganta intentando liberarse de la opresión.

Pero nada, no había manera, la diferencia de fuerzas entre ellos dos era abismal. Intentó liberarse dándole una patada, pero este la paro fácilmente con la mano que tenía libre y la retorció como si tuviera intención de romperla.

Cloud apretó los ojos de dolor e intentó pararle propinándole una patada con la pierna que tenía libre, pero esta volvió a ser detenida con suma facilidad. Luego sin entender como, se encontró tumbado en el suelo boca arriba otra vez con Sephirot agarrándole del cuello.

-Voy a tener… que enseñarte modales.- Comenzó el peliblanco mientras le arrancaba el pañuelo del cuello.


	4. Chapter 4

_ADVERTENCIA: Contiene LEMON, o más bien: SEXO EXPLÍCITO =D Si no te gusta, dale a la flechita de atrás del buscador y si te gusta disfrútalo =)_

_Me he dado prisa en subir este capítulo no os podréis quejar o_ó. _

_Con respecto al capítulo anterior…¿Qué?¿No puede tener complejo de bajito? Es muy digno tener complejo de metro y medio XD Sobretodo cuando eres un metro y medio… _

_Hoy me he visto Millenium 2 y me ha venido la inspiración divina (Lalalalá… adoro a esa mujer XD) _

_La calidad del textito este no es muy… emh… buena que digamos, pero es que yo debo ser en realidad un hombre que no puedo pensar con claridad y se me nubla la vista. Pero en fin a lo que iba XD Ya se me han terminado las ideas y no sé como continuaré el siguiente capítulo XDD_

_Ya no os molesto más XD Os dejo leer esto _

_Las review son bienvenidas =)_

**---Fin del comentario---**

Notó como el peliblanco le arrancaba el pañuelo del cuello y entonces reaccionó. Estaba tirado en el suelo de un cuarto de baño de la mansión o más bien, Sephirot le había agarrado por el cuello para empotrarlo contra la pared y más tarde contra el suelo cuando este había entrado en el baño confundiéndole con un crío pasando la tarde haciendo gamberradas en propiedad ajena.

Se llevó la mano al cuello intentando ya por segunda vez liberarse del agarre, pero una vez más fue inútil. Sephirot le doblaba en tamaño y en fuerza varias veces, y por mucho que lo intentara ya sabía que así no iba a conseguir liberarse.

Flexionó su pierna ilesa en intentó propinarle un rodillazo, pero este ni se inmuto y la paro con la mano que tenía libre. Permanecía inmóvil y mantenía aquellos ojos verdes suyos puestos en el rubio, su expresión no había cambiado casi, únicamente había aparecido una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, que no le daba buenas vibraciones.

-Es inútil que te resistas Strife, no estás a mi altura.-Su voz tenía un tono malicioso que iba a juego con su gesto. Levantó a Cloud en el aire y volvió a empotrarlo contra la pared, esta vez dejándolo al nivel del suelo y acercándose a él más de lo que a Cloud le hubiera gustado.

-¡Suéltame!-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y Cloud debía haber oído decir eso en algún lado y aunque no funcionase seguía intentándolo. Pese a sus forcejeos no puedo evitar notar como este le agarraba del pelo de la nuca y le obligaba a mirarle.

Era distinto a cualquier SOLDADO, no sólo por su fuerza y sus habilidades en combate, a diferencia de otros miembros como Zack y algún otro SOLDADO de segunda clase, Sephirot tenía los ojos completamente verdes. Daba la sensación de que eran pura energía mako.

Cloud rompió el contacto visual cuando notó el aliento del peliblanco en su cuello, forcejeó una vez más, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que los labios de este acariciaban su cuello y luego iban subiendo hacía la oreja. Agarró los brazos de Sephirot y le clavó las uñas tan fuerte como pudo, pero este ni se inmutó y siguió torturándole.

Su respiración entonces comenzó a acelerarse, se estaba burlando de él con todas las letras y él no podía hacer nada. Arrastró las uñas por la piel de este dejando surcos de carne viva, pero fue como si intentara derribar un edificio con un tirachinas estropeado, ya que este ni se inmutó. Lo que era más, soltó una leve carcajada.

Frunció el ceño, había algo que pudiera hacer, seguro ¿Cómo era? Lo había aprendido en clases de defensa en los entrenamientos de SOLDADO. Había una serie de puntos vitales en el cuerpo y alguno había por los brazos, que aunque no se tuviera demasiada fuerza su efecto tenían.

Apretó los puños y golpeó las partes interiores de los codos, como había visto hacer en una película de acción y notó como se aflojaba el agarre. Esta era la suya. Empujó a Sephirot golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas y aprovechando el hueco que había creado se escurrió y corrió hacía la puerta. Pero Sephirot era más rápido que él y para cuando alcanzó la habitación y se dirigió a notó como este le agarraba por la espalda y le empujaba de boca contra uno de los armarios de la habitación.

Volvía a estar como antes, o incluso peor, ahora Sephirot le había inmovilizado totalmente y su campo de visión se había reducido a la bonita puerta de madera de caoba del tocador.

El peliblanco le agarró por la barbilla y Cloud notó el aliento de este nuevamente en su cuello poniéndole los pelos de gallina.

-No me subestimes Cloud, con ese nivel tan básico apenas me rozas los tobillos.- Hablaba pausadamente mientras le bajaba la cremallera del uniforme con la mano que tenía libre.

No, no iba a permitir eso de ninguna de las maneras. Forcejeó una vez más pero este acabó con todas sus intenciones retorciéndole un brazo y chistándole suavemente al oído en clara señal de negación.

-…estate quieto.-Le susurró al oído mientras terminaba de bajar la cremallera y le desabrochaba las correas del uniforme.

Notó como Sephirot le volvía a dedicar toda la atención a su oreja y lo acompañó de un estremecimiento cuando sintió el tacto de su mano por el pecho. Maldita sea, no se había dado cuenta de cuando se había quitado los guantes. La respiración de Cloud se iba acelerando poco a poco mientras el otro le iba acariciando el pecho e iba bajando las manos hacía su abdomen y hacía la parte baja de su vientre.

-Vaya, estás más delgado de lo que pareces…-Sephirot definitivamente debía disfrutar metiéndose con él. Cloud intentó golpearle con la espalda como pudo pero paro en seguida cuando notó el peso de la mano de este donde no debía y no pudo reprimir un gemido.-…así me gusta.

-¡Bastardo…!-Consiguió medio murmurar el rubio mientras notaba que este le iba desabrochando el botón del pantalón para luego torturarle bajando lentamente la cremallera. Tuvo que volver a reprimir un gemido cuando notó de nuevo la mano de este bajando lentamente de nuevo por su vientre hasta sus partes íntimas.

Instintivamente intentó detener la mano del peliblanco que se cerraba ya sobre su miembro agarrándole del brazo, pero le fallaban las fuerzas y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

No le vio pero se dio cuenta de que Sephirot estaba sonriendo y frunció el ceño. Permanecieron inmóviles durante unos segundos y fue ahí cuando se fijo en que estaba acelerado y cubierto de sudor.

-Pórtate bien…-La voz de Sephirot resonó en su cabeza mientras sentía como acariciaba la punta de su miembro con sus dedos. Se retorció de placer y se echó hacía atrás contra el pecho del peliplateado mientras este empezaba a masturbarle primero suavemente y cada vez más deprisa.

No podía contener apenas los gemidos y notó como la mano desocupada de su opresor le tapaba la boca. Intentó hacer que le soltara ya que cada vez le iba faltando más el aire y necesitaba respirar por la boca. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no se había dado cuenta apenas de Sephirot le mordisqueaba ahora el cuello y los hombros mientras le atraía hacía él. No aguanto mucho más y no consiguió reprimir un último gemido.

Por fin había parado, y ahora ya podía respirar tranquilamente. Fue recuperando el aliento mientras notaba que era girado sin resistencia y se encontraba ahora con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y de cara al peliblanco, que ahora examinaba aquella sustancia viscosa en su mano con un gesto triunfal.

Apartó la mirada intentando evitar esa visión, pero aquello no había terminado aún. Le agarró la barbilla y le obligándole a mirarle de nuevo con su rostro a escasos milímetros del suyo y no le quedaban apenas fuerzas como para evitar que este le besara y enredara su lengua con la suya con los efectos del post éxtasis.

Le besó violentamente sin dejarle apenas hueco para respirar. Intentó recuperar el oxígeno perdido tirándole de sus mechones blancos pero este le agarró la mano y la presionó contra la pared mientras que con la otra rodeándole con un brazo acercó el cuerpo de este al suyo. Se estremeció de nuevo y apartó la cabeza en un intento desesperado de recuperar el aire. Y para evitar que este volviera a las andadas le rodeó con el brazo libre y apoyó la cara en su pecho con tal de ganar tiempo para recobrar el aliento.

No hizo nada por evitar que el peliblanco le terminara de quitar la chaqueta, le faltaban fuerzas. Cuando escuchó el sonido de esta al caer contra el suelo se echó hacías atrás apoyando de nuevo la espalda en la puerta del armario y le miró. Ya no tenía aquella expresión triunfal, ahora simplemente le observaba como si le estuviera analizando.

Era un hombre extraño. Cloud había visto hombres con el pelo largo, pero nunca a ninguno con el pelo TAN largo y mucho menos de ese color tan extraño como si fuera el de un anciano, pero que el recordara Sephirot debía rondar por la treintena. `

Agarró uno de los mechones que caían sobre su pecho y lo observó con extrañeza, tampoco es que tuviera el tacto del pelo canoso, que extraño.

No tuvo tiempo para más reflexiones. En seguida Sephirot volvió a besarle de aquella manera tan poco delicada y Cloud notó como este le arrastraba un metro escaso y le empujaba contra una de las camas.

Cayó boca arriba y enseguida notó aunque sin que llegara a aplastarle la presencia del SOLDADO de primera clase. Volvió a tirarle del pelo cuando notó que le empezaba a mordisquear el pecho mientras que con la otra mano le despojaba de sus botas. Intentó separarse de él pero este haciendo alarde de su delicadeza infinita le volvió a besar privándole de una de sus necesidades básicas mientras notaba que le despojaba de sus pantalones y de después de su ropa interior lentamente mientras notaba que le acariciaba perturbándole de sobremanera.

La cabeza le daba vueltas de nuevo y su respiración volvía a estar agitada y por supuesto, Sephirot disfrutaba con ello. Se echó hacía atrás y observó con aquella sonrisa suya al rubio mientras se desabrochaba los tirantes y después del cinturón que le tapaba el abdomen haciendo visible su perfecta musculatura.

A estas alturas, ya era evidente lo que le esperaba.

Sabiendo que era ya inútil ofrecer resistencia se encontró tumbado boca abajo contra las sábanas, ya que este debía haber apartado la colcha sin que este se diera cuenta y notó como la lengua de el peliplateado se deslizaba por su espalda y después se detenía para lamer sus partes íntimas. No pudo evitar arquear su espalda y agarrar la sábana con todas sus fuerzas para sofocar los gemidos.

Cuando Sephirot consideró que ya le había torturado bastante se acercó al rubio y rodeándole con un brazo le atrajo hacía sí manteniéndole en la postura original. Pudo notar como su respiración también estaba levemente agitada, nada comparado con la suya, pero agitada al fin y al cabo. Le agarró del mentón y le giró obligándole a mirarle. Entonces le volvió a besar, aunque a diferencia de las demás veces esta vez lo hizo con un pelín menos de agresividad.

Sólo entonces reparó en que el miembro de este estaba erecto. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando una de las manos de este empezó a acariciar su entrada atrayéndolo hacía si. Como las veces anteriores le empezó a acariciar lentamente, escuchando y disfrutando de cada uno de los gemidos que el rubio intentaba sofocar y notando como se retorcía de puro placer contra su pecho.

-Eres… extremadamente sensible...-Susurró de nuevo contra su oído.- Aunque bueno… supongo que serán… cosas de la virginidad- Y antes de que Cloud pudiera siquiera enfadarse le introdujo uno de sus dedos.

Joder. Aquello si que dolía. Con la falta de costumbre no pudo evitar tensarse con el contacto de sus dedos. Empezó a respirar irregularmente y agarró el brazo que Sephirot tenía como apoyo clavándole de nuevo las uñas.

-Shh… tranquilo pequeño, enseguida te acostumbrarás.-La voz de Sephirot actuó como sedante. Sephirot se echó hacía atrás y con la mano que tenía libre empezó a masturbarle de nuevo mientras le introducía otros dos dedos y empezaba a moverlos dentro de él.

A cada movimiento que hacía con sus manos se iba acelerando su respiración, y ya le resultaba imposible acallar sus gemidos. Intentó detener la mano con la que este le sujetaba el miembro como manera de frenarle, pero el efecto que causó fue completamente distinto y cuando creía que iba venirse de nuevo en la mano del peliblanco notó como este le empujaba sobre el colchón y le giraba obligándole a mirarle.

-Abre las piernas…-Y este obedeció ya que ambos buscaban ese contacto. Agarró la melena plateada de este cuando notó como le penetraba con su miembro duro como una piedra. Le dolía, le dolía bastante y con la primera embestida no pudo reprimir gemir de dolor.

Pero a este no pareció importarle ya que enseguida volvió a repetir la operación cada vez de manera más seguida. Cloud podía escuchar perfectamente como la respiración de este se iba acelerando junto con la suya. A cada embestida se iba acostumbrando cada vez más y poco a poco empezó a acompasar el movimiento de sus caderas con el suyo, mientras intentaba reprimir los gemidos mordiendo el cuello del peliblanco y clavándole las uñas en su musculosa espalda, aunque este ni se inmutara.

Ninguno de los dos aguantaría mucho más, ambos lo sabían.

Como si no le satisficiera aquello todavía Cloud notó como este cambiaba de postura girando de manera que el quedara en la parte superior apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero de forja de la cama y agarrando al rubio de la cintura atrayéndolo hacía él y marcándole el ritmo.

Por un momento Cloud creyó que se iba a romper. Él ya no podía seguir el ritmo que le imponía el primera clase y aquella postura le hacía profundizar más de lo que a él le habría gustado. Sin saber que hacer, se vio obligado a agarrar los barrotes del cabecero acercándose aún más contra él.

Un último gran gemido marcó el final de todo aquello.

Ya no podían más, ninguno de los dos.

Cloud notó como la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo se volvía borroso. Agotado se apoyó sobre el pecho del peliblanco escuchando como este recuperaba la respiración. No aguantaba más. Todo se volvió negro.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sí, sigo viva. _

_Antes que anda, pedir perdón por todo lo que he tardado en actualizar el fic _U He estado bastante ocupada el tiempo que no he aparecido por aquí. Entre exámenes, trabajos, cosplays, más exámenes, cursillos y más exámenes… Y bueno, que no se me ocurría como continuar. Lo habría hecho enseguida, sinceramente. Tenía una idea fantastibulosa apuntada en un papel que llevaba en mi estuche y pensaba pasarlo a Word tan rápido como pudiera ¿Qué paso? _

_La interceptaron unos compañeros de mi clase, la leyeron y se estuvieron riendo de mí una temporada…y siguen haciéndolo la verdad. Pero como yo soy una bestia que escribe lemon en clase cuando no quiere atender pues así van las cosas xD _

_Y desde entonces cada vez que me acuerdo de esos pavos, me entra el bochorno y la vergüenza –maldita sea- y pienso en mandarlo todo a la mierda… Pero no ¬_¬ No lo haré… para un fic que sé como va a terminar (oh, vaya menuda gracia) no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente…_

_Sobretodo después de las miradas asesinas de la Churri, mi marida y el uke tonto…_

_A ellas y a su sed de carne no las puedo defraudar u_u (aunque ellas me defrauden a mí…-cofcof-)_

_Se terminó la charla, poneros a leer D8_

_Siento que sea tan corto._

**-Fin del comentario-**

"_Un acontecimiento sigue a otro, pero no podemos observar la conexión o el vínculo entre ambos."_

_David Hume_

Posiblemente fuera el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lo que le despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si le pesaran los párpados para encontrarse a sí mismo en una cama distinta y en una habitación que no era la suya.

Estaba acomodado en una posición fetal y tenía una gran almohada entre sus brazos como si se la fueran a arrebatar en cualquier momento. Las sábanas eran aún más suaves y cálidas bajo el peso de la gruesa colcha y la suave luz de la mañana iluminaba la habitación y rozaba calidamente su pálida mejilla.

Sabía perfectamente porque se había despertado en aquella cama y en aquella habitación. Pero pese a todo no entendía como había terminado sucediendo. Aquel hombre, y aquella sonrisa… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía sacar de la cabeza aquella sonrisa?

O acaso el tacto de sus manos contra su cuerpo ¿Por qué le había perturbado de aquella manera? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sucedido aquello? ¿Por qué?

Estiró los brazos y se reincorporó lentamente. Como ya esperaba encontrar, la habitación estaba vacía. Su chaqueta estaba tirada a los pies del tocador y sus pantalones se encontraban a los pies de la cama tirados de cualquier manera junto con las botas y al no ver su pañuelo del cuello dio por hecho que seguiría sobre el suelo del baño. La puerta del baño seguía abierta de par en par desde que él mismo la había abierto de una patada, esperando encontrarse con otra persona. Y aquel había sido su gran error sin lugar a dudas.

¿Por qué?

Se abrazó las rodillas mientras observaba la situación. Él lo había dejado todo inalterado, se había esfumado con los primeros rayos del Sol. Tal vez las únicas pruebas de que había estado ahí y de que aquello había sucedido fueran las numerosas marcas por el cuerpo del rubio y el claro recuerdo.

Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la cama. No tenía tiempo para hacer meditaciones, estaba en medio de una misión y tenía un puesto que cubrir. Se fue vistiendo con sus ropas a medida que las iba recogiendo quedando como última prenda el pañuelo verde del cuello. Entró en el cuarto de baño y se dispuso a recoger la prenda pero se quedo inmóvil observando su reflejo en el pequeño espejo.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con rabia. Recogió el pañuelo y se lo ajustó a la chaqueta del uniforme y tras recuperar su arma reglamentaria salió del cuarto de baño. Miró la cama desecha y dudó por un instante, pero apretó el paso y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Si él no se molestaba siquiera en simular aquello entonces no veía razón de peso para que lo tuviera que hacer él.

El ruido de la entrada a la ruta proveniente de una de las habitaciones al otro lado del pasillo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Paró en seco desconcertado y esperando escuchar pasos, pero nada, la ruta se había cerrado de manera que quien quiera que hubiese sido quedara en el interior de la ruta, dio por hecho que había sido él.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras cuando reparó en lo que había dejado la noche anterior en el hueco de la escalera y se encontró con la bolsa de la cena, solo que estaba vacía. Volvió a fruncir el ceño y la recogió con poca delicadeza.

Lo que le faltaba, ahora aparte de ser la recadera y la enfermera, era algo más.

Volvió a acelerar el paso y bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Con un poco de suerte llegaría a la posada antes de que Zack despertara.

-¡Cloud! ¿Vas a tardar mucho? –La voz de Zack resonaba al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Había conseguido entrar en la habitación tiempo escaso antes de que se despertara y se había colado en la ducha echando el pestillo.

-Emh…No, no… ya enseguida salgo.

-Date prisa, por favor, que es una urgencia.- Suplicaba este al otro lado de la puerta caminando nerviosamente en círculos.

-No tardo nada. -Contestó el rubio mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

Tenía el cuello y parte de las clavículas llenas de marcas. Se había metido en la ducha y bajo la alcachofa de agua caliente se había frotado con saña en un intento desesperado de que desaparecieran aunque sabía perfectamente que aquello era inútil. Y lo único que había conseguido era una bonita piel enrojecida.

Se terminó de vestir y se puso la toalla en la cabeza para seguir secándose el pelo fuera ya que el moreno debía estar apunto de reventar. Abrió la puerta y tan rápido como salió notó como el otro la atravesaba con una velocidad sobrehumana y cerraba detrás de sí.

Se sentó en su cama y se frotó la cabeza con la toalla escurriéndose el pelo e ignorando el "¡Tío! ¡Esto es una sauna!" del moreno. Cuando decidió que su cabello ya estaba lo suficientemente seco dejó la toalla sobre la mesilla y cogió el pañuelo del cuello y se lo ajustó con la idea de ocultar su cuello amoratado.

"Así estará bien…"

No había manera de que se sacara aquellas imágenes de la cabeza. Y aunque se había duchado y se había frotado hasta irritarse la piel, aún se sentía sucio. Si es que con sucio podía definir cual era aquella sensación.

Nunca antes se había sentido, pero tampoco había imaginado que sería como aquello. Entonces recordó las palabras que Sephirot le había susurrado al oído

"Serán cosas de de la virginidad…" No lo soportaba, ni su carácter, ni su manera de hablar, ni el timbre de su voz. Anteriormente le había producido una gran admiración, a fin de cuentas era el gran héroe y en todas partes se sabía quien era y de sus grandes proezas. Lo que era más, se había alegrado bastante de que le mandaran a una misión con el gran Sephirot.

Pero después de lo sucedido en el reactor de mako, y después de ver de que madera estaba hecha la barca, quería que todo aquello acabara. Incluso ansiaba marearse en el helicóptero, volver a Midgar y retomar los infernales entrenamientos de SOLDADO. Todo mejor que seguir ahí.

Cuando despertó en aquella cama había deseado que todo hubiera sido un maldito sueño, total, estaba en la edad, pero no, había sido tan real como que amanece por las mañanas y el día que no lo hace es porque llueve.

El gran Sephirot, nada le podía hacer más gracia en aquellos momentos. Sería más correcto llamarle el gran pirado.

Se sacó los guantes de los bolsillos y se dirigió a la puerta del baño mientras se los ponía. Golpeó la puerta con los nudillas y esperó hasta obtener respuesta.

-Ya va… Por cierto Cloud, el agua fría es muy buena para la circulación. Es un buen estimulante y nos ayuda a estar despiertos –El caso era quejarse.

-Zack ¿Crees que ya te has recuperado del todo de la intoxicación? –Preguntó ignorando el comentario del moreno.

-Por supuesto…¿Qué pasa?

-Vamos a desayunar a mi casa antes de que haya más bajas. –La puerta del baño se abrió y Zack salió colocándose los último mechones de su estrafalario peinado.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Comida sana! –El moreno estiró los brazos y empezó a bailar de manera extraña por la habitación mientras recogía su espada y se la enganchaba a su espalda.

"Gran payaso de feria"…No entendía porque se preocupaba, semejante bufón no se daría cuenta de lo que trataba de ocultar incluso aunque vistiera una camiseta de tirantes.

-¡Delicioso! ¡Absolutamente delicioso! ¡La señora Strife es toda una artista con los fogones! –El primera clase no paraba de soltar halago y pegar brincos mientras subína la escalinata dirección a la mansión Shinra.

-Para o se te cortará la digestión…

-¡Pero tío! ¡Si tu madre cocina que da gloria verla!

-Eso que acabas de decir no tiene mucho sentido ¿Lo sabes no?

-¡Qué más da! ¡Ay Cloud! Si fueras una chica me casaría contigo y así podría comer las comiditas de tu madre de vez en cuando…-Mientras decía esto rodeó al rubio por el cuello y le despeinó con la mano que tenía libre, pero este ya había tenido suficiente.

-¡Bueno! ¡Basta ya! ¿¡No! –Como por acto reflejo el rubio rechazó su abrazo empujándole lo más lejos que pudo de él pillando al moreno por sorpresa.

-¿Eh?...uh…¡Ah! ¡Espera Cloud! –Pero este había acelerado el paso en dirección a la mansión. –Mierda.


End file.
